


Милая Санса

by TinARu



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Gen, Goretober 2020, Implied Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Implied/Referenced Incest, Missing Scene, POV Jon Snow, Past Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Джон ждет смерти. Не с надеждой на избавление, нет. Просто ждет.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 10
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Милая Санса

**Author's Note:**

> К сожалению, не бечено
> 
> Тема: Казнь  
> Таймлайн – 8x06, когда совет выносил решение о судьбе Джона.

Джон не ждет снисхождения или помилования. Даже суда, если честно, не нужно, чтобы понять, насколько прогнило его нутро. Поэтому он просто ждет казни.

Наверное, спустя века о нем напишут в летописях, как о вероломном предателе, убившем свою королеву. Быть может, какой-нибудь особо въедливый мейстер сумеет откопать доказательства их связи с Дейенерис. И тогда история превратиться в трагичный любовный роман. Что же до кровного родства… Эта тайна умрет с Дени и Джоном. Тирион будет молчать из чувства стыда, Брану нет дела до мирских проблем, Арья никогда не предаст. Санса… Милая добрая Санса, яда которой хватит, чтобы отравить всех врагов прямо в их постелях. Хладнокровная и решительная. Цепкая, уверенная в своей правоте. Джон хочет верить, что она не раскроет правды в попытке спасти его от уготованной участи. 

Он вообще не должен был пережить Дейенерис ни на секунду. Хотя, быть может, истинным наказанием станет жизнь с мыслью о том, что он натворил. На что пошел, чтобы спасти Вестерос, за будущее которого бился так долго. На что пошел, чтобы уберечь Север и Старков. Дрогон вряд ли мыслил такими понятиями, но исчезновение дракона было подобно знаку судьбы. Ты должен ползти вечно во тьме под грузом своих грехов и ошибок, Джон Сноу. Глупый Джон Сноу, который так и не научился Игре.

Сил нет. Ни чтобы есть, ни чтобы бриться, ни чтобы даже ходить. До самых костей его пробрал холод. Даже смешно, по-настоящему одиноко ему стало на Юге. Старки плохо кончают здесь, права была Санса.

Милая Санса. Если бы кто-то спросил его, что он видел, когда лезвие вошло в плоть Дени, он бы не стал отвечать. Слишком страшно говорить о таком. Есть все же в Джоне что-то гнилое. Он спал со своей тетей и убил ее ради своей кузины. Кузины, которую всегда считал сводной сестрой. Что там говорят про Таргариенов? Что-то про монетку и богов, он плохо помнит. С ним монетка упала явно куда-то не туда. 

Джон ждет смерти. Не с надеждой на избавление, нет. Просто ждет. Ведь после серые глаза, подобные лезвиям и стенам Винтерфелла, перестанут преследовать его во сне и наяву. Только казнь прекратит эти видения, беспощадные и болезненные. 

В глубине души ему грустно, что на Юге не станут следовать традициям Севера. Не будет богорощи, Джону не удастся вознести молитвы старым богам. Не будет холодного ветра и снежных пиков. Не будет серого алтарного камня, потемневшего за столетия от пролитой крови и непризнанных грехов. Его палачом будет всего лишь палач, никак не король Севера. Или королева. 

Иногда во сне ему видится, как милая добрая Санса берет его отрубленную голову в свои нежные руки, прижимает к сердцу и забирает с собой. В Винтерфелл. Домой. 

И тогда приходит покой.


End file.
